we have to leave
by octapollyrus
Summary: Set after twilight, Bella knows about Jacob though. Edward never left and Bella was changed at ther party. So much more is clearer to her now that she is a vampire, even somethings she wish she never knew. OOC a bit not cannon pairings...please readd
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first twilight fanfic...don't slaughter me. It's also mah 2****nd**** fanfic. Don't slaughter me******

**I do not own anything, Stephenie Meyer does...kay? You got that?**

**Good, okay.**

**Bella POV **

(This is set at Bella's birthday party in New Moon)

I was opening my present from Edward; he had insisted it be the first one I opened. He knows I hate presents and parties for that matter. As I was tearing the wrapping paper off, I accidently cut myself on my finger. It all happened before I, or anyone had time to react, Jasper had come at me, knocked me down to the floor and staring at me in the eyes, his eyes so red. He bit down on the first place he could, my neck. He started sucking my blood, I gradually felt more and more tired. Then Jasper was gone and there was lots of growling…

That was the last thing I remembered before the fire. "EDWARD!" I screamed at him. I had gone through this pain before, when James bit me. "Bella, Bella calm down." Carlisle said to me, holding me down.

"Can we save her Carlisle?" Edward asked, he sounded worried.

"Sorry Edward, not this time…"

"But…can't I just suck it out like last time?"

"I'm sorry Edward, there's too much blood loss. She'd die."

Edward roared, "JASPER!" ,and with vampire speed ran out of the room.

"I think she's waking up…" I heard Alice's voice; it wasn't as appealing to hear as it usually was.

"Bella? Bella darling? Are you ok?"Edward… I tried to speak but nothing came out.

"She's just in shock; she's fine, and rather beautiful." Carlisle reassured Edward, and everyone else.

I stood up and looked at Edwards' family, my family; Edward & Alice, Carlisle & Esme, Rosalie & Emmet…

"Where's Jasper? What happened? Why are you all…?" I spoke I turned and looked at myself in the mirror "wow" I reached out to the mirror to see if it was all real. Surely enough the beautiful woman mimicked my actions.

"Is that…me?" My voice scared me and I jumped back from it.

"Yes honey… Do you feel ok? Aren't you thirsty?" Edward came up to me and reached his hand out to me, as if to show he wasn't going to harm me.

"Yea actually some orange juice would be…" I looked up and everyone was looking at me with completely confused expressions on their faces.

"Oh poo I forgot, tap water would be fine." I felt the familiar warmth on my cheeks, I was blushed a bright red.

"Carlisle?" Edward voice broke.

"It seems she hasn't noticed yet…Bella?"

"Yes…", then it all sunk it, why I'm so beautiful, why I could hear the tap downstairs in the kitchen dripping, "Im a…vampire?"

"Jesus Bella took you long enough!" Emmet came over and enveloped me in a giant bear hug.

"Wow, for once I can actually breathe through one of these" I whispered, but I knew that everyone heard because they all smiled, except Edward, and Emmet laughed and let me down.

"Hey Bella you're still warm…and you smell the same." Emmet informed me before he walked back to Rosalie's side. She just looked me up and down; she was the one that hadn't said anything.

"So, Jasper, bit me? Where is he?" Everyone went silent and my smile was wiped of my face.

"He's not here anymore." And with that Edward left the room, with Rosalie trailing after him slowly since when do they agree, or like each other?

"Alice?" I turned to her, waiting for her answer.

"He, Edward…attacked him…Jasper…ran"

"Where? Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, he just ran. He left me. I don't think he's coming back. Edward scared him, he attacked him. Jasper attacked you. He turned you."

"We broke the treaty Bella, one of us bit someone and drank a human's blood… We have to leave."

**Urmm**

**So yeah**

**REVIEWS? Please?**

**Would appreciate it muchly.**

**Any ideas for next chapter?**

**I don't know yetttt ******

**octy**


	2. Chapter 2

I was so stunned. In all this mess I had totally forgotten about the treaty, Jasper must feel so bad. "But, Jasper's gone, so he's not a threat so we can still stay cant we?" I sort of pleaded them.

"I'm afraid not, he is…was, part of our clan. Therefore we are still responsible; we are leaving in 20 minutes." With that Carlisle left the room, to go pack his stuff I suppose. I felt so bad, this is all my fault. Right now would usually be when Jasper chimes in on my feeling and tells me that it's not my fault, or I am worth it. Edward isn't making me feel worth it at all. Poor Alice, oh poo, Alice. She was standing next to the window, just staring out.

"Alice?" I whispered from where I was, I knew she would hear me.

"Mmhmm" she mumbled.

"Alice, you have to go pack. I'm so sorry; I've ruined your family…"

"No... No Bella. You didn't."

"But now you have to move, Edward is angry at me, and Jasper left! How is that not my fault? If I had never changed everything would be the same as it was yesterday morning! You can't deny that!" I was so angry at myself! How could I do this to them?

"Yes we have to move, but we'd have to move at the end of the year anyway, he's just angry at you because…well I don't know why."

"But still, Jasper left beca…" She cut into my sentence.

"Because Edward attacked him..."

"Alice…im so sorry"

"Edward is the reason my mate ran away…Edward is the reason I'm alone." She whispered, I barely heard her, even with my vampire hearing.

I walked over to her and hugged her with all my might. He would come back wouldn't he?

"C'mon sweetheart lets go pack. He'll come back when he's ready." I turned her around, I had to steady her because her tearless sobs we're racking her body so badly.

"H-he…l-l-left…me" I rubbed her back, "Honey, he will come back. I will find him. I know he loves you, and you sure love him. He can't stay away for long…" God I hoped he would come home soon. POO, we're leaving…Jasper probably won't know. The pack will kill him if he comes back here. I should tell Alice…but…she's not ready to hear something like that. She probably figured that out by now anyway…

I led her to her room, and then went to Edward's room, seeing as I don't actually have a room here. Edward was bent over near his CD racks, getting the last few from the bottom shelf. "Why are you here?" Where did that come from?

"I…I have to leave to."

"Why? You're not in this fam…" I broke him off I couldn't stand what he was saying; he was being a right turd face.

"So what Edward, I'm just the vampire's girlfriend that was accidently changed? I will be killed if I stay here, you know that. What is up with you?"

"I just…you…"

"Spit it out! Why are you acting…well not like you?"

"You're not the same anymore."

"I'm not human anymore."

"Exactly. You're not the same anymore."

"So what, this was all a game for you? You had a fragile little human to look after and love, and now she's like you and doesn't need to be taken care of anymore, so you don't love her…?"

"…yes…" It was like a slap in the face.

"I…don't understand." Well how did this all happen?

"Well, you were so fragile and you loved me, I didn't really have a choice but to love you back. I had nothing to do with my life, its SO boring. So looking after you took up quite a bit of my time, I wasn't as bored anymore. I figured you would get over me when we graduate and leave." He was telling the truth, I could somehow feel it.

"You…You are SICK!" I stormed out of his room and down the staircase. As I went down I saw Rosalie looking at me and...Smiling. What the hell was up with her! Urgh I was so pissed! I just went down to the drive way, got in my car and went to the only person I felt like talking to, even if he might kill me on sight.

**So yeah. 2 chapters in one day. I am so cool******

**Review. **

**Idea's for next chapter please, BTW I have a few ideas for Bella's power, but suggestions would be good. I want it to be something original.**

**Kay gutta goo**

**Xo**

**Octy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay so in this story bella does already know about Jacob okay?!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever.**

**BELLA POV **

I drove down to the reservation, dry sobbing the whole way, how could I ever believe he actually loved me? I always knew it was too good to be true, hwy am I so _stupid!_ I slammed my fist down on the steering wheel and it broke straight through it, "Fuck!" I yelled as my truck spun around in circles. I sat in my seat, hoping the impact would kill me, but I knew it couldn't now that I was a vampire.

The car smashed together with a large tree and I stepped out, examining the damage. "Fantastic, now I have no car, no family and no life. Fan-fucking-tastic." I muttered to myself.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice brought me out of my day dreaming. I ran up to him and hugged him I pulled back and he stumbled away backwards, staring at me wide eyed.

"YOUR ONE OF THEM?" He started trembling and I could see he was about to phase, I turned around to run but he caught be by the ankle, his teeth ripping deep. "Jacob, it was an accident! I didn't mean to!" He growled at me and threw me into the forest. I got up and looked around me, I couldn't se him so I turned to run back to Forks, but he was behind me.

"Jake, please no!" His eyes pierced into my own and he growled in my face, his sharp razer teeth glistening in the light. I pushed him back and he slammed into a tree, I heard him yelp in pain, but I knew that if I didn't leave there quickly he'd kill me.

I ran and ran, until I fell to the floor and sobbed. I looked up at the sign above my head it read, '_Welcome to New York!'_ I smiled to myself, the first time I've smiled in a few days and started walking towards the airport, well which way I thought the airport was.

I ran into a bunch of guys standing against a wall in an alley way I accidently wondered down, thinking it could be a shortcut.

"Well she's a pretty one isn't she?" One of them said as he pushed me up against a wall, well tried to, I didn't budge. "She's cold and pretty strong to man." I took in a breath and the smell over whelmed me; I could se my eyes turn black in my victim's eyes. I barred my teeth and hissed at him before I pounced and bit him in the neck, I sucked until his body went limp and nothing came out of his veins. I looked around to see the other man standing against a wall, terror all over his face, he tried to run but he was not match for me. I grabbed his head, crushing it ands squirting blood all over myself. I stopped and dropped the dead man I was holding. "What have I done?" I whispered into the air.

I checked both men for wallets and found a good $1,500 bucks. Why anyone keeps that much money on them I have no idea. I grabbed a credit card too, I found a piece of paper that said '9076' and I guessed that was the pin. I replaced my blood splattered coat for one of the men's coats, and set off back to the airport.

I took one look back into the alley when a cab came screeching past, the guy stopped and said, "Want a ride pretty lady?" I rolled my eyes and got in.

"To the airport."

I walked into the airport, lines were everywhere. I got in one and waited for my turn, holding my breath and clenching my fists. When I got up to the counter I asked for the next plane ticket to Volterra, Italy. I paid with the credit card and walked to my terminal.

**A/N okay so… I didn't really like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**

_**What's Bella going to do in Volterra?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever AGAIN, school work and all.**

**Well…**

**Yeah**

BELLA POV

The plane ride was long and boring, the blood was tempting. Being in such a confined place with all this blood…warm and waiting for me to suck it right out of their veins. Bite down hard on their soft supple skin and drink the warm, thick, red liquid that called to me. A flight attendant walked past me in the aisle, I sniffed the soft scent she left behind, and then realized people could actually see me. I turned around self consciously and saw a little boy staring at me in confusion. As soon as he realized I caught him staring he looked away.

"Benvenuti a Volterra, ci sarà lo sbarco in cinque minuti. Si prega di fissare il tuo cinture di sicurezza e prepararsi per l'atterraggio." The Italian lady said in her thick accent.

"Welcome to Volterra, we will be landing in five minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing." She then said in English for the non-Italian speaking passengers.

Everyone fastened their seatbelts and I smiled to myself, if this aeroplane crashed I would survive. "Excuse me miss, can you please put your seatbelt on? It is for your safety." A male flight attendant explained to me.

"I don't want to, I don't _have _to, and you can't make me" I practically sang to him. Then the strangest thing happened…he smiled at me and walked away. He just left me. Well that was weird.

Once we had landed I was still in a state of shock about the flight attendant, usually they would've continued asking me to put the seat belt on…but he didn't. I thought of all the reasons I could as I walked to the parking lot outside the airport.

Could it have just been because im pretty? _No too weird a reaction, he would've asked me out or something._ Could he have know I wouldn't back off and given up? _No way would he have known that._ Could it be a power? _… Well it would make sense, I guess have always been good at persuading… but I don't know._

I never got the chance to ask if Edward could read my mind yet, the bastard. I tried to keep a straight face, but on the inside I was dead. I still loved him of course… but he didn't return the favour. I wonder how Alice is…has she found Jasper yet? I sighed out loud and walked to the taxi bay.

I got on the first taxi that went to Volterra.

ALICEPOV

The love of my life is _gone. _Jasper is _gone. _I struggled to face the reality, even in my mind. My best friend is _gone. _Bella is _gone_. I sat in my bedroom, on the floor in the middle of the room alone. Everyone else had left to go to stay with the Denali coven for a while. Carlisle and Esme were quite sad to see me staying and not going to live with them for a while, I told them I had to 'leave and think about life for a bit'. They nodded then left me with Edward, Rosalie and Emmet. Rosalie said 'sorry, bye' in a sad tone, Emmet said 'I'll see you when you find that rascal Jasper…good luck sis, love you.' He patted my back then left me alone with Edward.

Edward walked closer to me; we were now only half a meter away from each other. 'Look Alice I know that you and Bella were friends but,'

'No were Edward, we're still friends. Even after what you did, especially after what you did, and there's no but, nothing you say can undo what you did to this family, just go.' He sighed and left the room, the sound of the door closing echoing from the empty rooms.

I brought myself back to reality when I heard a noise from downstairs.

JASPERPOV

I waited in the forest, far out of their sense of smell, but I could see them. I watched as the different cars sped off down the road and out of Forks, Washington. I couldn't believe I had lost control, bitten Bella and changed her so soon. We were supposed to wait to change her, Edward still didn't agree with it…even though Alice still saw it.

Alice…the love of my life, after I bit Bella I couldn't stand to be around anyone, to face what I had done, so I left. I ran as fast as I could to get away from the house, from them. It broke my heart to leave Alice there though, and now she's gone with the rest of the Cullen's. I walked back to the house at a human pace, not really that eager to be back there. But I couldn't leave again without seeing the house, which had so many great memories within it.

I got to the door and the scent of Alice was strong, probably because I missed her the most. I walked in the door, closing it quietly because I knew Esme hated it when we slammed her door. I walked into the kitchen and saw the Bella's uneaten birthday cake on the counter; I grabbed it with both hands and smashed it against the floor as hard as I could.

Life is unfair, why can I make others happy when im not? Why can't I make myself happy?_ Because you need Alice for that_, I thought. I heard a sweet, sweet gasp behind me and I turned in less than a millisecond to see my beautiful wife.

**A/N**

**Sorry guys! I know im taking a while to update but im not getting many reviews and I know that's not your fault but im not really too motivated with this story right now. Im sure I'll get back into it soon enough. **

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
